tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2007
2007 on the MUX was dominated by the Luminous TP, the Gold Rush TP, the Vanderpool TP, and the beginnings of the IMORTAL TP. Unknown * Clayton * Luminous, one of the First Transformers, comes to Earth looking for Alpha Trion January * January 08 - "Bludd Plans To Retrieve BATs from Luminous" * January 09 - "BATs and Luminous" - Major Bludd reports on the Priests of Primus. Jan 16 - "Robots Seeking Junk?" :"And on an unusual note, the quiet third faction of transforming alien robots, the Junkions, appear to be seeking business opportunities here on earth. Junkions are generally characterized by their patchwork appearance, astounding resilience and interest in terrestrial media. While it is unclear as of yet as to whether this interest is a group one reflecting the desires of their entire faction, or a few individuals looking to go into business, it has created something of a buzz in the business world. Several companies operating garbage dumps have been approached by the giant robots, and offered contracts that would allow the aliens to mine the dump site freely, for fuel and materials, while alloting a portion of resultant profits to the site owners. No official word yet on whether the offers will be accepted, though we've been told that it looks favourable for at least two sites. And now the weather, over to you, Michael." January 29 - "Interview with Wisp about Doc" Sergeant Shockwave questions Wisp about Doc's attack on General Hawk. January 30 - "Circuit Breaker Comes to Brasilia" Circuit Breaker battles first the Priests of Primus, and then Luminous herself February February 19 - News From Around The World Just over a week ago, it was reported that an amazing light show happened over the city of Brasilia, late one night last week. After further investigatory work, it appears that the unknown entity with the golden robots holding parts of the city, was engaged by none other than the supposed madwoman known as Circuit Breaker. This caused several major power outages throughout Brasilia, as the power was drained off, and a wild lightshow of warfare erupted over the skies. Power companies report no damage from the drain, though some are upset due to the power losses. There is no report on the outcome of the battle, however it appears that the section of city is still unapproachable by local law enforcement officials, so it is assumed that Circuit Breaker was either injured, or unable to continue for other reasons. February 19 - "Briefing Wisp" Falcon sends Wisp to investigate unusual activity in Brazil. February 19 - Brazil Flyover Joes fly over Brazil. February 19 - "Weaver Delta Comes To Talk Sense into Luminous" Weaver Delta approaches Luminous in her Citadel of Primus. February 19 - Snoop Intro OOC: Snoop joins the MUX. February 19 - Val Discusses Strategy with Illarion and Ingenue Valour discusses strategy with other Decepticons. February 27 - Cruise Liner Kidnapping! :<>. :The Angel's Wing, a luxury cruise liner hosting a conference of high tech specialists and scientists from around the world was the scene of what is believed to have been a Cobra operation last night during an overnight stop in the harbor of Rio de Janeiro. Eyewitness accounts state that a transport bearing the markings of the militant terrorist organization dropped armed soldiers onto the deck of the ship, who then proceeded to herd passengers together and single out several individuals who were taken custody. An aerial battle was witnessed with several aircraft being quickly dispatched by Cobra military fighters. It is also believed that several teams of Techno Vipers raided the casino vault on board the ship, and attempted to set off charges to sink the vessel. The latter efforts were thwarted by the actions of an unknown benefactor, believed to have been cybertronian in origin. :While the sinking of the Angel's Wing was prevented, the as yet undisclosed contents of the vault were stolen, and as many as six unidentified passengers were also kidnapped by the terrorists. A last ditch effort by the unknown benefactor almost captured the Cobra team, if not for the interference of one of the other fighter jets and its pilot, engaging in incredibly reckless flight patterns to secure the other's retreat. :More on this story as it develops. March * March 05 - Nighthawk Drops In - Nighthawk is injured in an encounter with the Decepticons, and takes emergency shelter with G.I. Joe. April April 3 - Chilean mine Attacked! The report makes prime-time viewing in Latin America and is syndicated in the sections of 'in other news...' on other networks. In the mid hours of the morning workers at Chuquicamata, one of the world's largest open pit copper mines were driven from the eight thousand square meter site when it's central pit came under aerial assault from Decepticon forces. Details remain scant, with first hand accounts of miners describing only panic as they came under fire. The Chilean Government, which directly controls the nationalised mine has refused to comment, but distant observers claim Chilaen F-16's responding to the initial mayday were shot down by laser-fire and a later dogfight ensued between ultimately victorious Autobots and Decepticons. Estimates of damage to the site range into the millions and on-going plans to convert the mine to an underground facility have been set back several years, significant raising the figure of gross domestic loss. The report moves on to economic impacts for Chile, the price of copper and a minor stock-market dip in electronics companies. April 16 - Blaster and Spike discuss music Blaster and Spike discuss music April 16 - "I've heard good things" Bludd checks on Microchip's progress May * 16 May - Encounter in the Jungle - Over Kill apparently hits the jackpot when Lifeline agrees to take him to the Joes' Brazilian base. But is the medic telling the cyborg the truth? * 17 May - Cyborg Retrieval - Nightgaunt's finally tracked down Over Kill and has the chance to destroy the traitor. Major Bludd and his Vipers have other plans for the cyborg. * 18 May - Meeting with Nightgaunt - Nightgaunt and Major Bludd discuss their recent retrieval of Over Kill and a few of R&D's ongoing projects. * 21 May - Building Building Burning Bright - Mistress Armada succeeds in obliterating Cobra's abandoned warehouse base, but once the mission is over, the trouble begins. * 23 May - "Clayton" - When Major Bludd gets a call about a fellow named Clayton who's looking to join Cobra, he brings his Viper squad to meet him. * 28 May - Over Kill Remade - Major Bludd has a chat with the new and improved Over Kill as well as a minor disagreement with one of the Medi-Vipers attending the cyborg. June * June 6 - "Snoop finds a key" * June 6 - "Kinetic and Typhoid" * June 21 - "Vanderpool Intro" - Beginning of the Vanderpool TP * June 25 - Assault on the Citadel * June 25 - Autobots Attack Luminous - Blaster's POV * June 26 - Blaster's Report on Luminous * June 27 - A Brand New Over Kill - Over Kill goes human. Sort of. * June 28 - "Angela Picks A Fight With Everyone" - Freshly transferred into a female synthoid body, Over Kill, now calling herself Angela, issues an open challenge: beat her in a fight. July * 1 July - "Vipers in the Trees" - Tele-Viper 742 gets caught while upgrading a camera in the forest. * July 6 - Tele-Viper Showdown : A casual chat between Major Bludd and Over Kill is interrupted by unusual noises on the roof. Is it ninjas in the air ducts? Or something else...? * July 13 - A Little Chat - Major Bludd has a discussion with Lifeline. * July 17 - "A Narrow Escape": Major Bludd goes to Rotterdam, The Netherlands in pursuit of his quarry. Little does he know he has a welcoming party... * July 19 - "The Hunt": With the help of another Cobra operative, Major Bludd is able to continue to follow his target in Rotterdam. * July 20 - Delivery - Major Bludd delivers Eli Vanderpool and learns something curious about him. * July 23 - An Illuminating Examination: Alpha Trion examines Dust Devil, and finds out more about Luminous and her activities on Earth. * July 23 - Luminous TP Finale Category:2007 August * August 02 - "Easy Pickins" - Skywarp happens upon a badly wounded Warlord. * August 07 - The Legendary Claymore Gets Pwned * August 10 - Once Upon A Joe In The West Pt 1 Category:2007 September * September 03 - Claymore Wakes Up from His Coma * September 06 - "Rematch" - Skywarp and Wrath go out for a bit of destruction. To his delight, the purple and black Seeker finds his favourite spider-tank October * Deadites rise again and threaten Earth * October 3 - "Playdate" - Skywarp meets up with Vector Six. * October 9 - Synthoid Showdown - Major Bludd and Angela, the old MKIV version of Over Kill, face off in a battle that's been brewing for months! * October 15 - Blaster Returns to Autobot City * October 16 - The Key Returned * October 22 - "Monkey on Your Back" - A discussion between Over Kill and Major Bludd is interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Doctor Herbert West, who has an unusual problem... * October 22 - "Snoop learns to use the radio!" * October 28 - Deadites are defeated by the combined forces of the Autobots and Decepticons November * November 05 - Autobots Exiled * November 08 - IMORTAL to the rescue * November 11 - Look out below! - Starscream makes a surprise visit to Autobot City * Gabriel Savage assigned to G.I. Joe support as Greenshirt 1842. Gabriel Savage was assigned to G.I. Joe Support at the end of November, 2007. Unfortunately he was badly injured less than a month later, and was brought back unconscious to the Pit infirmary. He died December 17, 2007. December *December 1 - "Settling the Score" - Convoy encounters Over Kill, who has come looking for revenge. * December 17 - Gabriel Savage dies in the G.I. Joe Pit infirmary from injuries sustained as a Greenshirt sniper. * December 18 - "Benin-Jeri Comes Clean": Benin-Jeri admits his secret past to Optimus Prime. * December 23 - "In Search of the Missing (Cooking) BAT": Tele-Viper 742 tracks her missing BAT to Australia, where the plot involving Eli Vanderpool thickens. category:2007 category:IC Years